Player attributes
The player character has several attributes that need to be paid attention to; they are displayed in the top-left corner of the screen. Along with the crosshair and gear indicator, the player attributes are the only UI elements in My Summer Car, and can be hidden by pressing . The bars on the attribute panel automatically increase once every 45 seconds of real time (almost ten minutes of in-game time), but some activities directly change the attribute bars (see the sections below). Letting a bar fill up completely will cause it to become red; this will signal the player that something should be done about it soon. Some of the attributes will cause side effects when they become red, and some bars will cause the player character to die if left unchecked for too long. The bars will continue to increase after reaching the red zone of 100%, and have a maximum capacity of 200%. Attributes Weekday Displays the current in-game weekday: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Urine After drinking a lot, the player character must urinate (default ) to empty himself. If he doesn't, he will die from a burst bladder. Drinking liquids will cause the urine bar to increase much faster than usual. Drinking most drinks raises urine considerably. The default urine increase rate is 0.24%/45s; it would take about 5 hours and 13 minutes of real time for the urine bar to become red. Peeing in the radiator will cause the player to earn the Dakar Rally achievement. Hunger The player character must eat to not starve to death. Buy sausages, pizza, macaron boxes, etc. from the shop. If the shop is closed, one can order sausage with fries at Pub Nappo. On Sunday, assuming the player is not in jail, the only solid sources in addition to whatever is already bought are moose meat and pike. Most drinks, alcoholic or not, also lower hunger slightly. While alcoholic drinks lower hunger initially, hungover will result in increased need afterwards. The default hunger increase rate is 1.42%/45s; it would take about 53 minutes of real time for the hunger bar to become red. Thirst Drink beer, milk, or lean/crouch near an activated faucet or water well to restore thirst. The player character will die of thirst if he does not drink regularly. Sitting in a sauna greatly increases thirst, and can prove to be fatal in minutes. Running greatly increases thirst gain; it is recommended to walk instead of run when traveling greater distances on foot. Urinating upwards into the player character's mouth will also reduce thirst; this will award the player with the "Ultimate survivor" achievement. It is not possible to drink from the lake directly. Eating some food increase thirst, while a hungover increases it rapidly. The default thirst increase rate is 1.83%/45s; it would take about 41 minutes of real time for the thirst bar to become red. Fatigue The player character can sleep in the bed in his home, on the sofa, the back of the Gifu, and on the rear seats of the Satsuma. One can also brew coffee, or buy some directly from Pub Nappo, which will cause the fatigue bar to stop increasing as fast for a while. Drinking too much coffee will cause the player character to become addicted, causing the default fatigue bar increase rate to become higher. If over-fatigued for too long, the player character will start experiencing black-outs; shake the mouse back and forth to regain consciousness. The player character cannot die from fatigue. Watching television at night (that is, whenever the test card is displayed) will rapidly increase fatigue (helps if the player would like to go back to sleep, such as after being woken up by the drunk). Be sure to center the mouse pointer on the television to activate the effect. Seeing that the player cannot die from Fatigue, they can black out. If the player blacks out, shake the mouse violently to jolt them awake. Be careful though, assuming the player is driving and blacks out, one wrong move could be fatal. The default fatigue increase rate is 0.98%/45s; it would take about 1 hour and 17 minutes of real time for the fatigue bar to become red. Stress The player character's stress level can be lowered by drinking alcohol, chopping firewood, winning the rally, passing the car inspection, swearing, using a sauna, smoking cigarettes, drinking coffee, eating cooked meats, or being on the island. In turn, the stress level will increase in stressful situations like getting a traffic ticket, failing the car inspection, or having a hangover. When stress becomes too high, the player character will die unless the stress bar is lowered. Smoking up to 60-90 cigarettes will cause the player character to become addicted, causing the default stress bar increase rate to become higher. There is an achievement for this. The default stress increase rate is 1.20%/45s; it would take about 1 hour and 3 minutes of real time for the stress bar to become red. Dirtiness High dirtiness level attracts flies that buzz constantly and drive the player absolutely crazy do no harm. The player character can take a shower, or bathe in the lake to clean himself. The player character cannot die from dirtiness. Pressing will slightly increase the dirtiness level. :Note: mosquitoes are a different variety of annoying insect, which will bother the player whether dirty or clean. Ward mosquitoes away with mosquito spray, purchasable from Teimo's Shop. Peeing on oneself results in rapidly increased dirtiness. The default dirtiness increase rate is 0.27%/45s; it would take about 4 hours and 38 minutes of real time for the dirtiness bar to become red. Money The player can buy all kinds of goods and services with money. In the beginning of game the player has . See markka and pages for the ways to earn money. Hidden attributes Drunkenness This is not shown in the status panel, but can be inferred from the amount of distortion and swaying in view (which makes driving and mechanical work much harder). It increases immediately with alcohol intake; a little after drinking beer, and by a huge amount after drinking vodka shot, booze or spirit. Depending on how a can of kilju is made (what ingredients were added and how much, etc.), it can also make the player character drunk to a varying extent. Needless to say, stopping at a police checkpoint while drunk is a bad idea. On the other hand, driving through the checkpoint without stopping is also a bad idea. It's better to avoid the checkpoint altogether (or just don't get drunk). If the player character gets extremely drunk, he will black out and wake up at a random place around Alivieska with "the shakes" of a hangover. This effect can be eased out by drinking more alcohol. Passing out from drunkenness is an effective means of teleportation and can be useful if one is lost in the middle of nowhere. Swimming in the lake while drunk will cause the player character to die. Weight This is not shown in the status panel, but can be determined by using the scale. The player character's weight increases when eating or drinking. Higher weight generally leads to negative effects like lower walking speed and increased thirst rate, but on the other hand the player will get less drunk from drinking alcohol. Driving physics of any vehicles the player enters will be affected by weight as well. Weight can be lowered by physical exercise: walking, running, swimming or chopping wood. Having weight of 100 kg results in "You reached 100 kg..." achievement. Net income Berry picking skil See also *Food and drink jobs Category:Gameplay